Sometimes the Stars Line Up
by SafeHarbor
Summary: One shot, fluff. Quinn and Rachel are married and have two kids. Kind of "an hour in the life" type of story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I honestly have no idea where this came from. It just popped into my head I guess, which I find amusing because I'm in the midst (and have been for a while) of writing a Brittana story, so I don't know why I wrote a Faberry one shot. :p Anyway, read, review, whatever, but if you decide to critique it please be gentle. :) I must have read this thing over and over again and each time I read it I was less satisfied, so if you have suggestions on how to make it better, I'm open to that as long as you're nice about it. Also, I know this needs some line breaks, but it's almost four am, so if you read this before tomorrow, my apologies. I'll fix it when I'm not falling asleep, lol.

**Edited this because when I wrote it for some reason I completely forgot Quinn got accepted to Yale. Shame on me. However, a big thank you goes out to user breezie531 for calling me out on it, making me laugh, and giving me a few good ideas to use as far as what Quinn's career should be post-Yale graduation. I've fixed it now. :)  
**

-S

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, and I'm broke so please don't sue.**

* * *

It was late Saturday morning and Quinn had left the house earlier to head to the photography studio where she worked to check on a couple things and to pick up a few groceries. She kissed Rachel and their two sons, Jackson and Jude, before heading out the door. Rachel was now sitting at the dining room table trying to finish up a song while Jackson played with his toys in the playroom. It was located right off the dining room and Rachel could easily keep a watchful eye on her son from where she was sitting. A few moments had passed as she wrote when Rachel suddenly noticed that she could no longer hear her son talking to himself as he played. She stood up from the table and walked to the playroom, but the toddler was not there. What she did find, however, were crayon marks on the wall. Rachel pursed her lips at the sight.

"Jackson Kurt Fabray. Come here please."

Rachel called to her son with a firm but soft voice. After all, he was only three. The small boy toddled his way from the bottom step of the stairs where he had been sitting over to the playroom where Rachel stood. He looked up at her nervously.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Jax, did you color on the wall?"

The toddler's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the crayon marks and his Mama. Tears started welling up in his eyes because he knew his Mama's upset face, and she was wearing it now.

"Yes. I'm sorry Mama. I wanted to draw a flower for you and Mommy but I didn't know how, and I got mad."

Tears began falling down his cheeks, and Rachel bent down and cradled the small boy in her arms.

"Don't cry, baby. We can ask Mommy to teach you how to draw a flower when she gets home, ok?"

"Ok."

Jackson sniffled and wiped his tears away.

"You have to promise me something though. Promise you won't color on the walls anymore."

"I promise, Mama."

"Good, because that wasn't very nice. Let's go get something to clean it off with."

Rachel picked the toddler up and carried him towards the kitchen sink and set him down on the counter next to it.

"Stay right there for one second, baby."

She kept one hand on Jackson to make sure he didn't fall and reached down to open the cabinet. She shuffled a few cleaning products around and stood back up once she found the magic eraser, setting it down on the counter next to Jackson as she spoke.

"Let's see if we can work a little magic and make those crayon marks disappear." Rachel said as she smiled gently at Jackson.

"Magic like unicorns? The kind Auntie Brittany likes?" His eyes widened in excitement and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

_'He's been spending way too much time with Britt.' _she thought to herself with a smile.

"Not quite, Jax. The magic Auntie Brittany talks about has to do with animals. The magic I'm talking about isn't really magic. It just seems magical because it helps to clean up messes that adorable little boys like you make on the walls."

"Oh."

Jackson nodded and went silent for a moment as his brow furrowed in thought. Rachel knew that face well, so she turned to wash a dish in the sink to let him sort out his thoughts. The question he asked next made her bite down on her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Mama, is Auntie 'Tana magical?"

Jackson asked with the most serious, thoughtful look on his face and it definitely didn't help Rachel's struggle to keep her laughter in. He was looking at her like he was trying to figure out a cure for cancer, and she knows if she laughs it will upset him so she takes a moment to breathe before she starts to speak and smiles at her son.

"I don't think Auntie 'Tana is magical, Jax, but I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well, because Auntie Brittany told Auntie 'Tana that she's magic."

"She did? What did she say?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"She said, 'You're my magical lucky charm.' "

"Ah, I see. Well, there are a couple different kinds of magic. I think what Auntie Brittany means is that Auntie 'Tana seems magical to her because she loves her. She probably makes Auntie Brittany feel like there's magic in here."

Rachel placed her right palm on Jackson's small chest where his heart was steadily beating, and tapped his nose with her finger. Jackson's eyes brightened and Rachel was struck right then, and not for the first time, by just how much they resembled Quinn's hazel green. In that moment when she thought she couldn't possibly love him more, he placed his tiny hand on top of her own heart.

"Magic in here, Mama?" he said with a giggle as he scrunched up his nose. She was surprised her heart didn't burst out of her chest right then and there.

_'Ok, he has to have gotten that nose scrunch from Santana. Our kids are going to be hybrids of four or more people, God help us.' _She thought.

"That's right. That's what happens when you fall in love with someone. That's how I feel about Mommy."

"Mommy makes you feel magic in here?" He asked quietly and tapped her chest with his hand.

"She definitely does, baby."

"So Mommy is magical like Auntie 'Tana?"

"Yes, Mommy is magical too."

"But Mama.. if Mommy is Magical like Auntie 'Tana then you and Auntie Brittany are probably magical too!" He practically shouted.

"You bet we are!"

Rachel grinned and tickled him for a minute and he giggled and laughed. Rachel lifted him up off the counter and set him down on the floor, and he slipped his small hand into Rachel's. Together they walked over to the playroom and as Rachel sat down near the wall, Jackson followed suit.

"Do you want to try?" Rachel asked with a smile. She held the magic eraser out to her son and he took it in his tiny chubby fingers and began wiping at the crayon. His face held a determined expression and he was able to get some of it off before he turned to Rachel and pouted.

"Mama, my arm is tired. I promise I won't color on the wall again."

Rachel chuckled at his pout that he had clearly gotten from her, and leaned down and peppered his fair cheeks with kisses.

"Ok. Come sit with me while I finish."

Rachel pulled him onto her lap and he stuck his thumb in his mouth as he rested his head back against his mother's chest.

"Mama?" Jackson spoke quietly with his thumb still in his mouth.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I want to be magic too."

Rachel let out a soft laugh at her son's statement. It was so endearing, and she couldn't help but notice that he was starting to get sleepy.

"You are magical, baby boy. Mommy and I waited a long time for you, and when you finally came we knew that you were our perfect magical little gift."

Rachel couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips at the memory and she stopped scrubbing the wall to wrap her arms around her son. She gently kissed his soft brown hair before she went back to scrubbing at the crayon. Jackson seemed satisfied with her explanation, so he turned around and settled back into her lap. Rachel began to sing softly as she finished wiping off the crayon and when all of it was gone, she noticed Jackson's head had grown heavy against her chest and he had fallen asleep. She glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was just about his nap time, so she continued to sing as she cradled him in her arms and stood up.

_"Well I won't give up on us__  
E__ven if the skies get rough__  
__I'm giving you all my love__  
__I'm still looking up."_

She kept singing as she walked up the stairs with the boy, which was no easy feat. Jackson was skinny and tall for his age like Quinn was when she was three, but his arms were limp and his head was dead weight on Rachel's shoulder. Her arms ached a little as she got to the top of the stairs and Rachel quietly nudged open the door to his room. She settled him down into his toddler bed across from the crib where Jude had gone down for his nap forty five minutes earlier.

Rachel lowered her voice as she gave Jackson his stuffed monkey, tucked him in, and kissed his forehead. She walked over to the crib and peeked in at Jude and smiled at the sight of the sleeping six month old boy with blond hair. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that she and Quinn had been given the gift of two healthy, beautiful boys.

_" 'Cause even the stars they burn__  
__Some even fall to the earth__  
__We've got a lot to learn__  
__God knows we're worth it.__  
__No, I won't give up."_

Rachel smiled and walked out of the boys' room and headed towards the stairs, and by the time she reached the bottom she was humming softly. As soon as her feet hit the bottom step, the front door opened and Quinn walked in. Rachel paused as she tried to tame the huge smile that always threatened to spread across her face when Quinn showed up. Quinn took one look at her and smiled back as her eyes dropped to Rachel's lips. Mainly, to the bottom lip that Rachel was currently biting at with her teeth as she tried to stifle her smile. Quinn set her bags down, stepped up onto the stairs, and tangled her hands in Rachel's hair. She rested her forehead against Rachel's for a second and smiled at her before she leaned in and took that bottom lip in between her own teeth, nipping gently at it. Rachel barely had a chance to gasp before Quinn ran her tongue across her lip and pressed her against the wall. Quinn paused again and kissed the tip of Rachel's nose.

"Hi, you." she whispered.

"Hi yourself." Rachel whispered back, slightly breathless.

"Are the boys asleep?" Quinn's voice had turned a bit raspy, and Rachel's heart skipped a beat as Quinn spoke.

"Mm-hmm. Jackson just fell asleep, and J has been asleep for almost an hour."

"Perfect." Quinn replied.

She attached her lips to Rachel's neck and trailed kisses down to her collarbone, smirking as she felt her take in a shuddering breath. She brought her lips slowly up to Rachel's ear and nipped at her earlobe.

"Bed. Now, please." Quinn rasped out, and Rachel moaned in response. Upon hearing the moan slip out from Rachel's mouth, Quinn wasted no more time. She bent down and slipped her hand under Rachel's knees and picked her up, carrying her bridal style up the stairs and into to their bedroom.


	2. Update

Next part of this is uploaded as a new story. Explanation why is included in "Take a Breath and Hold on Tight." Night all. :)


End file.
